KaoruXReader: Forgiveness 【Oneshot】
by InazumaGhostKing
Summary: You're absolutely sick of the twins' childish behaviours. Not a day has passed where they haven't teased you, pranked you, taken something from you or annoyed you. When you find yourself alone with Kaoru, how will you make him stop this madness?


**【KaoruXReader】  
><strong>**Forgiveness**

_Summary:  
>You're absolutely sick of the twins' childish behaviours. Not a day has passed where they haven't teased you, pranked you, taken something from you or annoyed you.<br>When you find yourself alone with Kaoru, how will you make him stop this madness?_

"Kaoru!" you shout, "Hikaru! Come back here!"  
>The twins have yet again taken your favourite pencil. You hated this; they never learn when to stop. Growling, you continue to chase after them.<p>

A smirk stretched across your face as you cornered them in the storage room.  
>"Ouch!" Kaoru screeched as you slapped him across the face.<br>"Kaoru!" Hikaru gasped dramatically.  
>He held his brother with tears in his eyes. Kaoru rested his head on his twin's shoulder and whimpered quietly. Hikaru cupped his cheek and stroked his cheek with his thumb.<br>"_! (First name) How dare you hurt Kaoru!" he scolded.  
>"Well don't steal things from me again!" you snapped back. "You two should- Hey!"<br>They ignored you. Hikaru was too busy to mourning for his brother whilst Kaoru pretended to die.  
>"I-I'll get you an icepack!" the older one announced as he ran out of the room.<p>

You towered over Kaoru and glared at him. He looked up at you and started to tremble.  
>"Kaoru . . ." you muttered in a low tone.<br>"Y-Yes, _?"  
>"You idiot!" you yelled, "I've told you and your stupid brother so many times that I hate you guys doing this to me every day! I mean; it's funny when you do it every once in a while – but seriously?! Every. Single. Day?!"<p>

He stared at you. You panted angrily with a slight growl in the back of your throat. Slowly, he stood up and wrapped his arms around you feeling you tense up slightly. Your _ coloured eyes widen and tears welled up in them.  
>You start to shake a little as your cheeks dampen.<br>"Wh-Why are you so mean?" you whimper softly.  
>He chuckled softly and cradled you.<br>"We're mean to you because we love you . . ."

_~Flashback~_

"_Hello," a little voice giggled, "my name is _,"  
>"Hello," the twins greeted in unison.<br>"Do you want to play with me?" you ask.  
>"We will . . ." one of them started.<br>"If you win our game," the other finished.  
>"Fine," you grinned in a confident manor.<br>"Which one is Hikaru?" they chanted.  
>A little gasp escaped from your lips. You studied them carefully to try and figure out the difference between them.<em>

_ ~End of Flashback~_

"Hikaru and I think of you as our little sister," his muttered into your head, "and siblings prank each other."  
>"B-But it's not funny, Kaoru!"<br>The younger twin frowned slightly.  
>"I get that you two love me as a little sister . . ." you say trying to not choke on your tears, "but do you <em>really<em> have to mess with me _every day_? S-Some of your pranks hurt . . ."  
>"I know you sometimes get some bruises, but—"<br>"It's not just the bruises, Kaoru . . ." you sighed, "it . . . it sometimes hurts me in my heart . . . sometimes you make me feel like you don't care enough to listen to me . . ."

_~Flashback~_

_The twins hid inside their bedroom waiting for you to come into class to retrieve your bag that they stole from you.  
>"Hikaru! Kaoru! I know you ran in here!" you shout, "give me my bag back!"<br>As you pushed the door open, a bucket fell on top of your head and splashed water all over you. You flinched as a wave of pain rushed through your head. You heard the twins come of their hiding place and come up to you.  
>"We got you again, _!" chuckled Hikaru.<br>"We got you good!" laughed Kaoru.  
>In anger, you took the bucket off your head and threw it in their direction. Unfortunately, they just ducked.<br>"You idiots!" you screamed. "That really hurt, you know! Not to mention my dress is all wet now!"  
>"Sheesh, calm down, _," Hikaru muttered.<br>"It was only a just . . ." Kaoru mumbled.  
>"Joke or not that really hurt me! And now my mom is going to kill me once she sees the state of me!"<br>They both frowned. After seconds of silence, they bowed and apologized. The mischievous twins linked arms with you and led you to their dressing room.  
>"You can have one of the dresses our mother makes," they both said in perfect unison.<br>Sighing, you ruffled both of their hair and smiled slightly._

_~End of Flashback~_

He stared into your eyes for a while. You stared into his. A frown tugged at the corner of his lips.  
>"I'm sorry . . ." he whispered.<br>"It's fin-"  
>"No it's not!" he growled slightly.<br>"Kaoru, I promise, it's fine . . . I'm just happy you apologized . . ."  
>"It's not fine, though! I hurt you!"<br>"So? Why do you care so much?" you ask obliviously, "all I wanted was for you to apologize. It shouldn't matter anymore, right? I'm not that special that you should start freaking out just because you hurt my feelings . . ."  
>"I just . . . Care a lot about you,"<br>"Why?"  
>He just stared at you for a while. Slowly, his head started to get closer to yours. You could feel his breath on lips. Your first kiss was so sweet.<p>

_~Flashback~_

"_Which one is Hikaru?" they chanted.  
>A little gasp escaped from your lips. You studied them carefully to try and figure out the difference between them.<br>"Y-You're Hikaru!" you said as you pointed to the one on the left.  
>Their eyes widen as they let a gasp free from their mouth.<br>"You're . . ." one of them started.  
>"Correct . . ." the other finished.<br>Your eyes lit up as you linked arms with both boys.  
>"That means you get to play with me now!" you laugh, "we're gonna have so much fun and—"<br>They wrapped both their arms around you and rests their heads on your shoulders. Your _ (Eyes colour) eyes widen. A light blush grew across your cheeks.  
>"You're ours now," Hikaru announced.<br>"You have special eyes," Kaoru whispered. "We have to protect those eyes . . ."  
>"And we must protect you . . ."<em>

_~End of Flashback~_

"K-Kaoru?! _?!" Hikaru gasped in horror.  
>You both pulled eyes from each other as quick as lightning. Hikaru pushed you away and held his beloved brother close to him.<br>"She didn't hurt you or force you, did she?!"  
>"N-No, Hikaru . . ." he blushed, "i-it was just a kiss . . ."<br>His older twin frowned even more. "That's the problem! Now I must go fetch some disinfectant wipes to wipe her taste of your lips!"

You both laughed as you watched him walk away. You glanced at him; he looked so cute when he laughed.  
>He looked in your direction and caught you staring. You flushed then looked away; only to be stopped by his hand cupping your cheek to stop you from looking away. Gently, he pushed your head so you can face him again.<br>"I'm sorry I hurt you," he sighed.  
>"I told you; it's fine," you giggle as your rolled your eyes.<br>"So you definitely, one-hundred percent forgive me?" he smirked as he pulled you close to him.  
>You pecked him on the lips and smiled as he became flustered.<br>"Does that answer your question?" you ask teasingly.  
>"Y-Yes . . ." he stuttered; his face growing redder by the minute.<p> 


End file.
